


Sam Winchester Is The World's Worst Cockblock

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Cockblock Sam Winchester, Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to kiss Castiel really bad, but every time they are about to kiss, Sam Winchester comes into the room and interrupts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester Is The World's Worst Cockblock

It seemed as if every single time Dean was in a room with Castiel there was a certain tension that filled the room like a poisonous gas, making it hard to breathe or focus on anything but the former angel. It’s not like this was a new occurrence, Dean had felt this aura around them since the moment they’d met. He usually just ignored it, but now that Cas was around the bunker all the damn time, it was becoming more difficult to ignore this feeling as the days progressed. It helped lessen the feeling if when they were in the same room together, that Dean stayed as far away as possible from Cas, then the odd atmosphere vanished. The only issue with this was that Sam kept giving him odd looks and Castiel constantly stared at him in confusion.

A few years ago Dean chalked the feeling up to always being so close to an angel, but since Cas wasn’t an angel anymore, that theory no longer held plausibility. In truth, Dean had always known that the feeling was sexual tension, he just didn’t choose to recognize that fact until he absolutely had to. So his solution? Hide in his room for hours, pacing back and forth in frustration and masturbating furiously to the thought of blue eyes and a gravelly voice. Okay, so this probably wasn’t his best plan, especially his excessive masturbating which only made the situation worse. And now as he sat across the room from Cas, it took every ounce of his willpower to not stride over there, grab a fistful of Cas’s dumb coat, push him against a wall and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.

Lately kissing Cas had been the only thing constantly on his mind. It was ridiculous. He needed to do something about whatever the hell this was or else the frustration was going to drive him crazy.

Maybe he should just kiss Cas. Get this thing out of his system and move on. Easy, simple, fast and hopefully effective.

~

Castiel stared at Dean from across the library where the three of them were doing research on their next case involving a mutated form of vampire. He attempted to smile at Dean and what he got in return was a glare. Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and frowned. He glanced over at Sam who merely shrugged at him. Dean had been acting very peculiar recently, always extremely grumpy and constantly retreating to his room for multiple hours on end. Whenever Cas attempted to talk to him about whatever was wrong Dean would become angry at him, shove past him and retreat to his room again. This was very frustrating and Castiel wondered if perhaps he had done something wrong again?

“Hey, I think I found something. I’m going to go look it up and see if it matches with the evidence found on the bodies,” Sam muttered, grabbing the book he had been looking at and heading into the next room. Now was Cas’s chance, he could attempt to talk to Dean again and see if maybe the other man would talk about whatever was bothering him. Castiel paused for a moment watching Dean read from across the room; he looked very engrossed in his book. Cas rose from his chair and padded over to Dean silently.

“Dean, we need to talk,” Cas said firmly, standing way more into Dean’s personal space than he did normally.

Dean raised his eyes to Cas’s face over the top of the book.

“No,” He replied, before lowering his eyes and going back to reading.

Cas huffed in frustration and pulled the book out of Dean’s hand, tossing it on the table where it landed with a loud bang.

“Yes,” Cas demanded, glaring at Dean who glared back.

“You have been acting weird around me lately, did I do something wrong? If I have upset you in some way, I am sorry.” Cas continued, his face softening.

Dean laughed and rolled his eyes, standing up to push past him, but Cas moved to block his way.

“Move,” Dean said gruffly.

“No, tell me and I’ll move,” Cas responded stubbornly.

“Cas,” Dean nearly growled out, warning in his voice.

“Dean,” Cas shot back at him.

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm suddenly, pushing him back against the nearest bookshelf, causing a few books to topple off the shelves. Cas gasped and stared up at him wide-eyed.

“You really wanna know? I’ll show you,” Dean muttered smugly.

Dean tightened his grip on Castiel’s arm, pausing for a moment before leaning forward and…

“Hey guys, so get this-“ Sam started to say as he reentered the room. Dean jumped away from Cas so fast he bumped into the chair, rattling it against the wooden floor. He steadied it with his arm and promptly sat down, casually flipping through the book laying on the table. Cas turned around quickly, facing the bookshelf and pretended to be particularly interested in the “Science of the Universe” section. Both were blushing profusely and not looking guilty at all.

“Uh guys, everything okay?” Sam asked, glancing back and forth between them suspiciously. 

Dean casually looked up at his brother as if noticing for the first time that Sammy was there.

“Oh yeah we’re cool. Cas just got a little embarrassed reading about dragon penis,” Dean answered, smirking to himself. Castiel shot Dean a glare over his shoulder and Sam just shook his head.

“Yeah okay whatever. Anyway, as I was saying these vampires are different from normal ones because of their unusual fangs,” Sam started again and continued on for God knows how long, but neither Dean nor Cas were listening.

Cas was too caught up in the fact that Dean had been about to kiss him and what the hell that even meant, since he had assumed for the past six years Dean didn’t think of him like that. Cas’s heart was still pounding from how close Dean had been.

Dean tuned out Sam the moment he started rambling, he couldn’t stop thinking about that he’d actually almost kissed Cas. Holy shit. Dean looked shyly over at Cas who met his gaze and held it. Wow Cas’s eyes were really fucking blue, how had he not noticed that before?

“So did you guys get all of that?” Sam asked, looking up from his notes, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

“Uh yeah, totally,” Dean nodded, giving his brother a thumbs up. Cas nodded wordlessly from his stance at the bookshelf.

“Cool,” Sam answered, sitting down at the table nearest to him and scribbling more notes down in his notebook, occasionally checking with the book for facts.

Dean froze, he assumed that Sam would’ve left again after he finished talking. That would have been nice considering he really wanted to kiss Cas instead of thinking about kissing Cas. Dean sighed audibly from frustration and annoyance at his brother and slammed the book shut he had been looking at.

“I’m gonna go make some grub,” Dean muttered grumpily, stalking out of room and towards the kitchen.

He decided to take out his frustration by aggressively chopping up vegetables for a stew. At least that would be better than being trapped in the silent library with his annoying little brother and distractingly sexy former angel.

~

Later after dinner while watching what Dean insisted was “The Most Important Series Ever,” aka “Star Trek”, things got pretty awkward. On their rather small couch, Cas was smashed in between Dean and Sam. There was nothing wrong with his left side being close to Sam, it didn’t bother Cas. However, his right side was pushed up against Dean, thighs touching and shoulders bumping into one another. Cas had started off with his hand on the middle of his thigh, but moved it the moment his fingers accidentally brushed Dean’s, sending a shiver down his spine. Cas tried to watch the program, he really did, but having Dean against him was immensely inconvenient. His human brain was acutely aware of every inch of him that was touching Dean. He thought about scooting over closer to Sam, but that would be more awkward so he froze and simply didn’t move.

The movie continued on and about halfway through, Cas felt Dean’s hand snake up the side of his leg, coming to rest on the middle of his thigh. He hesitantly turned his head toward the other man. Dean was staring at him with the slightest of smirks on his face that Cas took to meant Dean wanted to continue what they hadn’t finished earlier. Cas blushed and turned away.

“Hey Sammy? I think we need more popcorn,” Dean said outlandishly, tossing the empty popcorn bowl across Cas’s lap to Sam.

“Why do I have to get it?” Sam grumbled, clearly annoyed.

“Because I said so,” Dean shot back with a grin.

Sam sighed loudly, not wanting to argue with his brother and muttered, “Fine,” before grabbing the popcorn bowl and heading into the kitchen where the pantry was. As soon as Sam had gotten up and was out of view of the couch, Dean squeezed Cas’s thigh and leaned over to his ear.

“Hey Cas?” Dean whispered, his breath warm against Cas’s skin.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas answered breathlessly, turning his head toward him.

“Kiss me,” Dean commanded, moving his hand from Cas’s thigh to his waist.

Cas leaned toward Dean agonizingly slowly, heart pounding rapidly. Cas felt dizzy with anticipation, they were so close, only a couple inches away. Cas closed his eyes, waiting. He could feel Dean’s breath on his lips just a few more seconds…

“There’s no more popcorn… Dean,” Sam said, standing a few feet away. He looked like he was about to burst into laughter, eyes darting back and forth between the two men who were now on opposite sides of the couch. Dean groaned and rubbed a hand through his hair.

“Just forget about it,” Dean exasperated, getting off the couch and heading towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, his lips twitching with a smile.

“To bed, I’m tired,” Dean muttered, faking a yawn and starting to climb the stairs.

“Have fun!” Sam called after him knowingly and Dean flipped him off.

Cas’s eyes were narrowed in confusion and he tilted his head up at Sam.

“Have fun? Why would he be having fun?” He asked but Sam didn’t answer him he was laughing too hard. Cas frowned and begun to climb the stairs up to his own room. He was rather tired after all and his mind kept thinking about the way Dean said his name.

If Dean and Cas both laid in bed that night and masturbated to the thought of each other, no one would know.

~

The next morning Dean rose early and decided to be a great big brother/best friend and make a full-out breakfast for Sam and Cas. Instead of saying, “Hey look, I love you a lot,” this was how Dean showed his affection. Plus, no one is going to turn down food, especially not gigantor and Mr. Newly Human.

Dean probably woke up too early, but he didn’t care, this was important to him and he didn’t want to mess it up. He climbed down the stairs at promptly six o’clock, hair mussed and sweatpants hanging low on his hips. He grabbed his handy apron off the hook in the pantry, tying it around his waist. Dean dug through the pantry and fridge, collecting eggs, bacon, and bread for the breakfast feast. He flicked on the burner, humming a Zeppelin song quietly to himself. He cracked three on the edge of the pan, which sizzled when they hit the hot surface. He pulled a spatula of the nearest drawer and set it next to the pan to wait until he could flip the eggs. Dean walked over to the record player and turned it on, some old jazz music was playing. Damn Cas and his fucking jazz music. But Dean left it anyway, because what the hell, he’d see why Cas liked it so much.

Dean checked the time, it was now six thirty, Sam would be getting up soon and so would Cas. Hopefully Cas would beat Sam today, then maybe Dean would finally be able to fucking kiss him. It was outrageous the amount of times in one day his brother had managed to cockblock him. Dean chuckled to himself and got to work at frying the bacon.

He was humming along to the music, so lost in his own little world he didn’t notice Cas was in the kitchen until the other man had his hands on Dean’s hips and lips pressed up against the nape of his neck.

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas murmured sleepily, his voice deep and rough from sleep, which was sexy as fuck.

“Mornin’ Cas,” Dean said in response with a smile. Cas pulled Dean away from the stove and pushed him back up against the sink.

“I’m going to kiss you now, Dean,” Cas stated seriously, his gaze intense and direct into Dean’s eyes.

“You better,” Dean answered with a smirk, grabbing Cas’s hips and pulling the other man firmly against him.

A small smile lit up Cas’s face and then they were leaning toward each other, breathless and waiting for the moment that their lips would meet.

Except they didn’t meet because Sam Winchester is the biggest cockblock on earth.

“Hey Dean, Kevin translated the first half of the angel tablet!” Sam said excitedly, running into the room with a large grin on his face. Again Sam? What the fuck? Did he have like a kissing radar or something?

“That’s great Sam!” Dean said a sarcastic tone in his voice. “What does it say?” He continued as he slid around a defeated looking Cas and moved over to the stove to check on the food. 

“The ingredients. The heart of the offspring of an angel and a human, cupid’s bow and the grace of an angel in love with a human,” Sam said, casting a glance at Cas.

Dean froze with the spatula halfway in the air. “The grace of a what?” Dean asked, barely believing the words that had just come out of Sam’s mouth. Sure Cas wanted to kiss him, hell he liked him but love? No one ever fell in love with Dean Winchester.

“The grace of an angel in love with a human,” Sam repeated with a sly grin. “Kevin figured that you already knew that, but I… uh… guess not.”

Dean switched off the burner, placing the spatula down on the counter next to the pan and turned around to face Cas who had turned toward him but wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Cas… You’re in love with me? Is—is that true?” Dean asked softly.

Cas slowly raised his head and met Dean’s eyes.

“Yes, Dean, it is and it always will be,” Cas answered.

No fucking way.

If there was any time to kiss Cas, it would be right now and Dean wasn’t going to let his brother get in the way this time.

Dean closed the distance between him and Cas, bringing his hands up to cup Cas’s face, staring into his eyes for a moment before leaning in and firmly pressing his lips against Cas’s. Dean felt his heart soar, kissing him was better than he had imagined. He tangled his fingers in the hair at the nape of Cas’s neck pulling slightly. A quiet gasping noise escaped Cas’s mouth and Dean pulled away laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” Cas asked, narrowing his eyes at Dean, who now had his arms wrapped around Cas’s neck.

“Because you’re cute,” Dean answered automatically, smiling at him.

Cas’s lips twitched into a small smile and he blushed. Sam was across the room leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and a happy grin on his face. Finally they were kissing in front of him, he thought his brother was going to hide this from him forever.

“That was a very nice first kiss, Dean,” Cas said happily.

“I know,” Dean grinned, leaning in and kissing him briefly.

“Whoa whoa wait, that was only your first kiss? I thought that-“ Sam started to say, finally speaking.

“You thought what Sammy?” Dean asked, pulling away from Cas and looking over at his brother.

“Well I- uh I thought that you guys were like… already you know… past this stage?” Sam said, shock written all over his face.

Dean chuckled and Cas looked overly confused.

“Sam, if Dean and I had already had sexual intercourse, I guarantee you would have heard us,” Cas stated matter-of-factly.

Sam gaped at him, stuttering incoherent phrases while Dean burst out into laughter, burying his head in Cas’s shoulder.

“But… I…I… never mind,” Sam muttered in frustration, turning away with a huff and heading towards the stairs.

“Don’t worry Sam, I am certain you will hear us tonight,” Cas called out to Sam who flipped him off in response, only making Dean laugh even harder.

“Better get some earplugs!” Dean yelled.

“Oh my god shut up!” Sam yelled back, slamming his bedroom door shut.

Dean and Cas both collapsed into fits of laughter.

“Cas,” Dean finally said seriously after catching his breath.

“Yes, Dean?” Cas replied, grinning at him.

“I love you too,” Dean answered, reaching up and running his thumb along Cas’s cheekbone.

Cas’s grin faded into a soft, sweet smile full of love that reflected through his eyes.

“Good,” Cas murmured, leaning forward and kissing Dean’s cheek sweetly before kissing him fully on the mouth, relishing in the fact that now he could kiss Dean whenever he wanted.

A first kiss may mean nothing to some, but to Dean and Cas their first kiss was everything.

“I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss.”


End file.
